Harry Potter and the Application of Psychology
by champion of the little people
Summary: Harry studied Psychology after the Dursley's dropped him off at a Orphanage. After his letter to Hogwarts arrives he will bring the principles of psychology to the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Having people review this makes me happy and encourages me to continue posting new chapters. So please review and tell me what you think about this story. **

**All psychology mentioned in this fic is very real psychology. You only need to look it up. **

**Advise given to Harry wouldn't always be the most "good" advise. Please keep in mind this story will not be divided so easily between good and evil as they are every else. People aren't all good or evil. Good and Evil in a war depends on which side you're on and what you believe. Wherever you believe in the ends justifies the means or you believe in moral absolutism will determine the sides of good and evil in this fic. The moral high ground doesn't prevent you from being robbed, raped or murdered. **

In a Library a young boy was reading a book

_Throughout human history many different kinds of subjects and sub-subjects have been devised for a multitude of different reasons. Some became outdated, others were fundamentally altered and others remained the same. Each had contributed in some way to Mankind's knowledge of the universe but in order to understand your environment you must seek to understand yourself. _

"BED EVERYONE NOW!"

The yelling had come from Ms Cabernet, the head of the Orphanage where thirty other boys and girls including Harry lived.

Harry James Potter closed the book which was also his favorite book, _Introduction to Psychology _and walked out of the small library after placed it back on the Psychology shelf. He hadn't taken three steps before another person appeared at his side. The person was Nick Risen who was Harry's best friend among the Orphanage children.

"Hi Harry, reading in the Library again" he asked with his trademark smile. Nick was a beacon of everlasting happiness and it affected everyone around him. You couldn't help but be uplifted by his trademark smile. Harry smiled back

"Yes"

"let me guess, I'm sure its on your favorite subject".

Harry's favorite subject was Psychology. As long as Harry could remember he had been interested in the inner workings of a person's mind. How and why they think a certain way were questions of primary importance to him. If you can understand the mind then you can understand so much more. It was for that reason that Harry didn't limit himself to any one field. He read and studied everything that pecked his interest and whatever the teachers taught him in class. His intelligence had been noticed and measured earning him the label of genius.

No matter what he studied Psychology still remained his favorite subject. Knowledge was power but a more personal reason he explored psychology was why he had ended up here in the Orphanage. What had happened to his biological parents?

Had they died and there had been no one else to take him in so he was put here? Had they perhaps been drug dealers and a kid was simply a hinder to their business? Had they been too young to care for him? Or did his parents simply not want him? The very idea that he could have possibly been unwanted would hurt Harry a lot more than if his parents had simply died. It was these troubling thoughts that rang inside Harry's mind until he was dragged out of them by a hand on his shoulder causing his attention to come back to the world with a look of concern coming from Nick.

Harry and Nick were standing outside their bedrooms. The Orphanage had bedrooms that held four bunkbeds allowing eight children to a room.

"Whats wrong" asked a worried looking Nick

Harry dismissed his silence with a wave of his right hand and responed

"Nothing is wrong. Let us go to bed".

The two kids walked into their bedroom and to their buckbed, Nick was on top and Harry was on bottom. The room didn't have to it. There were the bunkbeds on the laying against the room's walls leaving a space in the middle where a carpet was placed. Each bunkbed had a dresser to each for the bunks two occupants. It was the bunks that showcased the assigned bunks occupants. Harry and NIck's dresser was full of cloths and its top was covered in books all on Psychology. The two kids were the only two in the room when a shadow and a voice the boys knew well spoke

"Well what do we have here. Two little brats alone in a room with no witnesses this time"

The two boys turned around to see Frankie Miller. Frankie fifteen year old bully of all the kids in the Orphanage. He would pick on all the other kids and whenever someone told on him he would just flash puppy dog eyes and say the kids hated. It worked everytimr and later the kid who told on him would get bullied even harder. Last week Rick told on him and was ignored but Frankie heard about it and now it looked like he was going to punish Rick.

Something that Harry had no intention of allowing to happen. Rick was Harry's best friend and anyone who harmed him had a death wish. Harry stepped infront of Rick sending a clear message. The bully simply laughed at Harry's statement of protection

"Oh the freak is protecting another freak"

If it had been possible Harry's eyes would have turned to red. What Frankie was referring to was the strange "accidents" that happened around Harry whenever he was feeling angry. Windows would sometimes explode and objects would fly across the room. As a result the other children stayed away from him expect for Rick who befriended Harry instantly.

Frankie had crossed a line he shouldn't have done.

_Step One- Examine the situation_

Bullying is a social behavior in which the perpetrators torment others and is divided into two categories: 1) direct or physical bullying, and 2) indirect or social bullying. Direct bullying was more what male bullies used. Bullies contrary to popular belief do not suffer from a diminished ego but rather obtain satisfaction from the domination and harm of others. This situation required the demolition of Frankie's sense of ego from bullying.

_Step Two- Exploit your advantage_

"You are weak Frankie"

Shock was apparent on Frankie's expression. No one had talked to him in such a way before.

Harry sighting his opening continued "You convince yourself that bullying us makes you a big man but you have no such status. A true man would guide those young than him through the troubles of life. You have failed up until this point in this simple task".

Frankie's face turned red from rage and advanced on the two. Harry quickly continued "But its not to late for you to turn around onto the correct path". Harry took a step toward Frankie "You can become better than ever before". Harry finished speaking and took a final step placing his hand on Frankie's shoulder.

Frankie was silent for a full minute then spoke "You two just watch yourself from now on" and walked out of the room. Harry waited until he could no longer hear Frankie's footsteps then let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He then turned around and got into bed ignoring Rick's look of surprise and gratitude.

Turning a person from bullying was much longer process that what harry had just did to Frankie. Harry had simply halted this situation from becoming an bullying action. Harry had no belief that Frankie would stop being a bully.

"I am going to do something super cool tomorrow for you"

Harry was confused until he remembered that tomorrow was his eleventh birthday. He soon afterwords drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you for the reviews. They are the food that keeps me writing on this site. This chapter is still a bit of an intro, next chapter we will go full length. **

A furious Professor Minerva McGonagall apparated outside the Orphanage where that _horrible _muggle family had dropped Harry off not long after he had been left at their doorstep. She had _told _the headmaster that sending Harry to that family was a bad idea but of course he dismissed her concerns. As a result the savior of the Wizarding World had grown up in an Orphanage likely believing himself to be unloved and alone. McGonagall could almost feel the anger of James and Lily as she walked into the building and arranged a meeting with the Orphanage's overseer.

...

Harry awoke to a pillow hitting his face and someone yelling at him to get up. He grasped his attacker's weapon as he stood up and put on his glasses revealing the perpetrator to be none other than Nick. Still a little tired Harry asked softly

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch" replied a now grinning Nick.

Harry smiled a little and got off the bed. He picked out some clothes to wear from their dresser and went into the bathroom to change into them. After he was done he opened the door to see Nick's as always happy face who processed to drag Harry out of the room, hallway, and outside to the field behind the Orphanage. Harry didn't say anything until they stopped moving in the middle of the field and Nick pulled something of a backpack that Harry didn't notice he was carrying until now. He handed it to Harry who opened it revealing a watch. There was nothing special about it expect for that it was the first thing the pair had ever truly owned themselves jointly. Nick giving it to Harry only meant one thing...

"You got adopted didn't you?" Harry asked

"Yes and it turns its Mr Grant" Nick responed the excitement apparent in his voice. Mr Grant was a retired teacher that Harry and Nick often visited in their free time. It was Mr Grant that had gotten Harry first hooked onto Psychology. A better man couldn't have adopted Nick but Harry's mind was focused on something else.

A friendship was a type of interpersonal relationship which consisted of some sort of common ground between the individuals. The term itself implied mutual knowledge, esteem, and honest affection. All of which Harry and Nick's friendship had. Yet for so many friendship is commonly nothing more than the trust that the other will do nothing to harm them.

Harry hadn't felt much of a connection with other people for as long as he could remember. When he had tried to make connections they would often be driven off by the strange things that would happen around him or weren't interested in anything that he was interested in. Nick was the only friend Harry had ever truly made. Harry honestly didn't know how he felt at the moment about Nick's adoption. He was happy for Nick but also a little sad because he felt that he was losing a close friend which was utterly ridiculous. His internal struggle must have been apparent on his face because for once Nick's happy smile was gone and replaced with friendly concern

"Harry, Mr Grant doesn't live very far from here. You can easily come and visit any time".

Off course Harry knew that but he couldn't help but feel sad and did something completely out of character. He gave Nick a tight hug which surprised him but he responded in kind. To an outsider who had never experienced a close friendship it appeared strange but not to either boy.

...

"What's that owl doing?" Nick suddenly asked and pointing to the sky. Harry followed and saw a brown owl heading awkwardly flying around.

"I don't know but I doubt it's a normal thing"

_Although what is normal for an owl considering normality is simply conforming to what the members of a particular group determine is the correct way to behave I have no idea _thought Harry but there wasn't any reason to voice it to Nick right now. The bird flew around an unusually long period of time until it sighted the boys and flew at them.

"Is it me or is that owl coming at us?" Nick asked to nobody in particular. Harry didn't respond wondering the same thing. He looked around at his surroundings but couldn't see anything that would peak an owl's interest. Harry turned around to see Nick standing and the owl coming closer to them. Harry noticed the owl was carrying a letter in its beak which it processed to drop at his feet. Harry picked it up and opened the letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stopped reading there. A school that teaches magic and he was being offered a chance to attend. This had to be some sort of joke being played on him. Rick apparently thought the same thing

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What is this? Magic isn't real"

Harry silently agreed and was going to voice it but was interpreted by the sound of Ms Cabernet calling for him. The two came over to her who dismissed Rick and directed her attention to Harry

"There is a woman here to meet with you".

Harry suspected the woman had something do the letter he received from the owl but kept his silence until he meet her. He walked back into the building with Ms Cabernet and to her office door. Harry walked into the room where someone else was waiting sitting in a chair across Miss Cabernet's desk. Harry could estimate based on her appearance she was of least upper middle age and she was wearing the most ridiculous clothes he had ever seen.

Ms Cabernet turned back toward Harry and said "This is Professor McGonagall. She is here to speak to you about a school that you have been accepted to despite that to my knowledge you never applied to such a place". It was obvious to Harry that the strangeness of the situation was apparent to Ms Cabernet as well.

" I'll leave the two to talk in private"

Ms Cabernet closed the door behind her as she left. To Harry's complete bewilderment almost immediately after the door shut the womans eyes began to tear up

"Ha-Harry I am so sorry. The headmaster left you at their doorsteps and those Muggles were suppose to care for you".

Harry's mind immediately digested the rambling woman's statement. Someone left him at somebody's doorsteps? That was the most ridiculous and foolish thing to do that he had ever heard off!

The woman's tears were interesting. It showed either the women was just very emotional or she held a emotional connection to him personally. He had never seen the woman before so that had to mean she might have know someone in his biological family closely or she had at least admired them enough to miss them. People didn't cry over the deaths of people they never meet or know off. It was dark line of thinking but spoke the dark truth of the limits of human kindness.

McGonagall hadn't said anything for several minutes than spoke

"Harry Potter you are a wizard".

Well apparently she didn't believe in subtlety at all. McGonagall seemed the type that got straight to the point. A good trait to have if the other person was on the same page. Harry wasn't so he did what every reasonable person would do.

Harry blinked

McGonagall looked at him without blinking.

Harry blinked again

McGonagall blinked back

Harry blinked once more then asked the most obvious question

"What are you talking about?"

For some reason unknown to Harry her expression turned briefly to shock. What did she expect to happen? That he was going to jump up and down with excitement and demand to be taught at her school? Surely she was more intelligent then that. Her shock hadn't subsided yet which peaked Harry's curiosity. Half a minute in realtime had gone by but the young boy's mind was already ahead.

Harry's mind instantly ran through the situation, factors, and available information open and known to him so he can uncover the source of McGonagalls shock and surprise.

_Step One- Examine the situation_

Expectations are beliefs that are future-centred and believed likely to happen regardless wherever or not they are realistic.

_Step Two- Use what you know_

Based on her shock she expected him to know that he was a wizard. By deductive reasoning that meant someone in his biological family must have been a wizard assuming if magic is passed on by genes. That was assuming this wasn't a joke but Harry had a feeling inside that despite all the rational thinking his brain was screaming to him McGonagall wasn't lying to him.

McGonagall's expression hadn't changed but she had regained her mental functions

"What do you mean by that? Did not the letter arrive? You don't know about your parents?".

It took some a considerable portion of Harry's immense willpower not to comment on those words. As if a letter sent by an owl was going to answer any questions of the receiver.

Harry asked ignoring her questions "It did but why didn't you use the telephone instead of a bird messenger?".

McGonagall gave a look of confusion "what is a telephone?".

Harry's facial expression was one of surprise. So this "Wizarding World" for like of a better term didn't use telephones. A odd thing to do considering today's available usage of the technology. On the otherhand it did reveal something interesting about the Wizarding World in general.

The first was that the Wizarding World was advanced in some ways compared to the normal world but not in others such as communications. This revealed the typical actions among humans that when you can do something a way that is easy and cheap you would feel disinclined to think up new methods.

Something McGonagall had said earlier came to mind and peaked the most interest from Harry

"What don't I know about my parents?"

A sad expression came across McGonagall's face which might only one thing considering that he was living in an Orphanage and the woman was sad

"Their dead" it wasn't a question.

McGonagall didn't say anything only responding with a slight nod. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Harry was sad but he honestly wasn't moved to tears by the news. It had become obvious to him growing up in an Orphanage what had become of his parents. There was also the fact that he had never know them neither did he have any picture of what they looked like. That was not to say that he didn't wish they were alive. He would like nothing better to have a mother kiss him goodnight and a father to do things with but he couldn't change the past unless...

"Is it possible to raise the dead for people like us?"

McGonagall seemed surprised at the question. It seemed it wasn't often asked by people she usually encountered.

"no"

Harry was disappointed but he moved on from that point. Several very uncomfortable minutes passed until Harry finally spoke

"I don't know how to operate in the Wizarding World".

McGonagall's expression brightened at the appearance of Harry shifting away from the previously discussed topic.

"I understand. I will help you get everything you need for the school year"

Harry merely nodded. It was a little strange that the Deputy Headmistress of a school came personally to meet a single student. He would investigate that mystery later for now he was going to explore a new world.

**Next chapter we go to Hogwarts and things there will start to speed up...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave reviews. **

Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter were currently standing outside a pub in London that was relatively popular judging on the number of patrons inside

"The Leaky Cauldron? Aren't I little young to be in such a place?"

McGonagall gave a small chuckle and walked into the pub ignoring Harry's concerns. It had been several hours since McGonagall had visited him and informed him that he was wizard. Harry had said goodbye to Nick, packed the few things he owned into a truck that McGonagall had shrunk down and made weightless, something that had excited Harry immensely when she informed him that he would learn it later on in his Hogwarts education. The teacher and future student after finalizing everything with Ms. Cabernet and Harry gave a goodbye to Nick departed the Orphanage. After an unpleasant first time experience with what McGonagall called "Apparition" and Harry emptying his stomach all over the ground which the older woman cleaned with a wave of her stick plus a short walk they had arrived in front of a pub.

...

Harry, a little annoyed at the professor for ignoring him, quickly caught up to her walking inside where the bartender had engaged her in conversation. When Harry reached McGonagall's side she placed a hand on his shoulders

"-and this is him. Harry this is the owner of this fine establishment Tom."

The bartender looked down at Harry who stared back. It was only a split second but Harry spotted the surprise on the man's face.

_Step one- Examine the situation_

Surprise was a feeling of shock due to something perceived as unexpected. Common signs of surprise were eyebrows that are raised so they become curved and high, stretched skin below the eyebrows, Horizontal wrinkles across the forehead, open eyelids, and a dropped jaw.

_Step Two- Use deductive reasoning _

All signs of surprise showed on the bartender's face upon seeing Harry who had never meet the man before in his life. It was all very strange and likely connected with McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, coming to collect him for the school year. It was possible she came because he was an Orphan but he dismissed that theory. Harry certainly wasn't the only Orphan in England.

Harry opened his mouth to say hello to Tom but was surprised for the man gripped his tiny hand and shook it fiercely almost yelling at him

"Merlin's beard, It's an honor to meet you Harry Potter."

Harry kept a calm facial expression, first the surprise and now excitement. It continued around with different people. Everyone in the pub turned to Harry's direction when Tom said his name. Some came over to him very enthusiastically shaking his hand and a few shacked his hand many times. McGonagall quickly guided Harry through the crowd as he shook everyone's hands and headed to the back.

By now Harry was determined to discovery the mystery of the people's response to his name. He was famous which that he knew based on the excitement that the pub patrons had displayed upon hearing his name. The problem was that he hadn't done anything worthwhile enough that random people would know who he is based on his name alone. Therefore It was either a case of mistaken identity or he had done something earlier in his childhood that he couldn't remember doing at all. Harry couldn't help but lightly chuckle to himself at the mere thought as if he would be famous for supposedly doing something as a baby he couldn't even remember doing. Anyone who believed that lacked common sense.

McGonagall and Harry moved to the back but there was one man by the doorway that the pair couldn't pass by unseen. He was a young man with a very pale skin tone and wearing a large turban. When Harry came near him the man took a step forward toward Harry revealing his face. McGonagall apparently recognized him for she stopped moving

"Professor Quirrell, Harry this will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year at Hogwarts."

The man turned and looked straight at Harry who stared right back into those light blue eyes that for some reason sent a shiver down Harry's back. Neither one said anything then Quirrell went first

"Nice to me-, me-, me-, you Harry Po-, Po-, Po-, Potter."

To the common person the man's stuttering voice might seem the result of a terrible stroke or some other misfortune but Harry James Potter wasn't any common person.

_Step one- Examine the situation_

Stuttering was a speech disorder in which the flow of speech is disrupted by involuntary repetitions and prolongations of sounds, syllables, words or phrases; and involuntary silent pauses or blocks in which the stutterer is unable to produce sounds.

_Step Two- Apply your knowledge_

Stuttering neither is the cause nor affects intelligence. So Professor Quirrell's stuttering couldn't be because of his intelligence. He wouldn't have been hired as a teacher if he wasn't intellectually competent enough to teach. So what then was the reason for the stuttering? Perhaps he could solve this puzzle by asking his future teacher

"Professor if you don't mind me asking, what is the cause of your stutter?"

The Professor became silent at his question. It was only for a split second but Harry could have sworn he saw Quirrell's eyes flash red at the question. Harry cursed himself as he had let his curiosity get the better of his manners once again. Despite popular perceptions stuttering isn't caused by Anxiety, low confidence, nervousness, or stress but can be the results when living within a typically highly stigmatized disability. Harry so abruptly pointing it out likely wasn't helping the man's confidence. Harry quickly opened his mouth to apologize before the Professor had responded to his first question

"I'm Professor. Your stutter is none of my business."

Harry quickly disengaged himself going through the door to save himself some embarrassment dragging McGonagall behind him.

The teacher and student walked into a small courtyard with only a dustbin in the corner. Harry was about to ask what they were doing here until McGonagall wordlessly pulled out a stick and touched several of the bricks which appeared to Harry in a sequence intended to unlock something. He was proven right for after several taps the brick wall to Harry's well hidden astonishment began moving, at first arranging itself inward than to the sides forming a large archway

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley."

The scene before him was similar to what you would see in a popular supermarket. People lined the streets going into and out of shops selling books, robes, telescopes, candy, and so much more.

McGonagall moved to go ahead but Harry stopped her with a questioning expression

"Why am I so famous?"

McGonagall didn't say anything but her facial expression turned to grief causing Harry to mentally groan. There was likely some painful memories for the women attached to the question but he had to know the truth

"Professor McGonagall, we have already established that my parents are dead and that they didn't't die a natural death. I am also famous apparently for something I don't even remember doing as a child. I will find out eventually Professor."

Harry was about to ask again when the woman muttered so low Harry could hardly hear her voice

"This isn't the time nor the place for such a conversation to happen."

Harry was about to protest but McGonagall stopped him with a wave of her hand

"Please Harry ask me another time. Let us grab your school supplies and wand. "

Her tone was sad so Harry didn't press the issue although he was determined to ask her later at a better time.

...

Several hours later after getting his supplies and wand Harry stepped onto the train to Hogwarts. Harry quickly found an empty compartment and sat down inside. He pulled out Hogwarts, a History and began reading to pass the time and partly to gain knowledge on the Wizarding World. He vaguely felt the train finally leaving the station as he began to read the enchanting book. He continued reading well until it was dark when the door opened. Harry looked up and saw that it was a boy about his age

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Everything else is full."

Harry honestly responded "Not at all. Please sit down." motioning to the seat opposite of him. The boy muttered a thanks while dragging his compartment case inside. The boy placed his case underneath the seat and sat down. Harry continued reading his book but could see out the corner of his eye that the boy was uncomfortable. He closed the book and sat it aside

"I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?"

A shocked expression came over the boy's face

"Harry Potter!"

Harry simply nodded "Yes I'm Harry Potter. Please keep it to yourself."

The boy nodded

"I'm Neville Longbottom"

There was an awkward silence until Harry asked "How did you discover your magic?"

It was apparently the right question as Neville's body language changed resembling his excitement.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned —but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a drink and he accidentally let go."

"But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. My Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Harry looked at Neville straight in the eyes for several minutes. If possible he would have exploded with rage. Harry spoke in a cold voice "What is wrong with your family? Your uncle almost killed you and everyone was happy. What kind of family would do such a thing to a child? If that is how the Wizarding World treats its children then it needs a change."

Harry picked up his book and resumed reading his book ignoring the shocked look on Neville's face. If the Wizarding World treated all its children in the same matter than they would know Harry's wrath.

**I'm skipped the Ollivander and Gringotts scenes because I really want to get to Hogwarts to start my story. **

**When I read how Neville's family treated him to see if he had magic I was honestly surprised. Someone talks about basically being abused as a child and everyone acts like its a common thing. **

**After this chapter events and characters are going to change from what you know. **

**Next Chapter Harry meets Hermione, Ron Weasley, and Malfoy. We also see what house he gets sorted in!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Savita: I totally agree**

**Nanettez: never**

**Blenda: Thank You**

**Kairan1979: Harry despite the fact that he has read a lot about Psychology he doesn't have an real experience as a Psychologist. At age eleven he is a brilliant kid but there is no substitution for real professional training and experience. **

**Where Harry is going to stay will be revealed later on **

After the unpleasant revelation of Neville's childhood treatment the two moved onto other things. Neville had introduced Harry to Exploding Snap, a card game in which the cards spontaneously explode during games, a game that Harry was currently losing again for the fourth time to his frustration. He didn't show it as he could tell Neville had low confidence in himself and needed all the reassurance he could get.

"Let's do something else" Harry said after the game ended with him losing again.

Neville nodded his agreement, the hint of a smile on his face as he put away the cards "OK what would you like you talk about?"

Harry was silent for a moment then asked "Why am I so famous in the Wizarding World?"

"You don't know why you're famous? But everyone knows who you are" Neville asked surprised.

"I found that out at the Leaky Cauldron when I was with Professor McGonagall. I asked her about it but she wouldn't tell me anything."

Neville was clearly uncomfortable judging by his body language similar to how McGonagall reacted when he asked her. A lack of information about yourself was a terrible position to be in and Harry was determined to know why he was famous. He looked Neville in the eye

"Neville, Why am I famous?"

The boy said nothing. Harry was about to ask him again when Neville whispered barely loud enough for Harry to hear that he had to lean in to hear him properly

"You-Know-Who"

Harry waited a few seconds "I don't know You-Know-Who Neville. That is why I'm asking you in the first place."

Neville just stared at Harry dumbly. He had been clearly expecting a different reaction from Harry. Neville took a deep breath and spoke again in a low voice

"You-Know-Who"

Harry looked right back at Neville a little irritated now. It would seem that whoever Neville was referring to was someone that he was too scared off to say his real name. Harry found his respect for the Wizarding World to drop a level as it was a ridiculous to teach future generations to fear a person they had never experienced nor meet before.

"Neville I don't know who made me famous."

Neville's eyes grew wide. The young boy looked all around him in every direction as if he feared being overheard and only afterwards turned back to face Harry

"Years ago a wizard named You-Know-Who started a war to take over the world. He and his followers believed in pure-blood superiority. That people who aren't born of Wizarding families were inferior to others who weren't born to wizarding families" Neville explained noticing the puzzled look on Harry's face "His supporters were called death eaters. The war lasted years. Imagine You-Know-Who powerful right now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing… The Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere… panic… confusion… that's how it used to be."

Harry digested the new information. The idea of "pureblood" wasn't exactly new. It had been practiced among the nobility of Europe as the assumption was that it would preserve the qualities of past great leaders and ensure the same traits would be present in the present and future leaders. The problem was that it becomes inbreeding after a few generations and too often creates leaders that were unstable mentally and physically. One had only to look at the actions of the Zhengde Emperor of China to see the consequences of inbreeding. Genetic Diversity was a necessary component if you wanted a stable individual.

Harry brought his focus back as Neville was still talking obliviously to Harry's mental wandering.

"Things were bad. It looked like You-Know-Who was going to win until one night he went to your house and attempted to kill you but failed."

"Why did he fail?"

"No one knows why he failed but after that night you became known as the Boy Who Lived, The boy who defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry sat there in silence then let out chuckle.

"What?" asked a confused Neville

Harry smiling responded "I'm famous, the savior of the Wizarding World for something that I supposedly accomplished as a child."

Neville had no response.

Harry asked another question "You grew up in the Wizarding World. What can I expect at Hogwarts?"

Neville answered "When you first enter Hogwarts you are sorted into one of four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house of the brave, Hufflepuff is for those who aren't good enough to get into other houses, Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, and Slytherin is the house of the death eaters and other dark wizards."

Harry digested the given information. Hogwarts had four separate houses, each of which was stereotyped certain traits by the houses themselves and likely people outside certain houses.

A stereotype was a conventional and oversimplified conception, opinion, or image often held in common by members of a specific group. They were based on minimal knowledge about another group of which the person or persons doing the stereotyping does not belong in. Sociologist Charles E. Hurst of the College of Wooster in America gave a good explanation once stating, "One reason for stereotypes is the lack of personal, concrete familiarity that individuals have with persons in other racial or ethnic groups. Lack of familiarity encourages the lumping together of unknown individuals."

How stereotypes developed depended on who you were talking to. The Psychologists tend to focus on experiences with groups, patterns of communication about the groups, and intergroup conflict, Sociologists focus on the relations among groups and positioning of different groups in a social structure, and Psychoanalytically-oriented humanists have argued such as Sander Gilman that Stereotypes are merely a projection of an individual's fears onto others.

Harry could easily spot that Neville had been brought up with certain stereotypes which was of no fault of his own but Harry certainly wasn't going to let Neville go with such mistaken views of others although stereotypes can be good or bad depending on what the stereotype is. Courage had always been viewed as an attribute for the "heroes" of society so Gryffindor was likely full of the wannbe heroes. Ravenclaw seemed to be a house for those with a high intellect. Hufflepuff based on what Neville had told him was for the misfits but Harry suspected it might be the house of the loyal and hardworking if they were truly thought off as the house that wasn't good enough for the other houses. Generally people tend to become that way when they were made the outsider group. In regards to Slytherin being the "house of the death eaters and other dark wizard" it warranted further discussion on the matter. Anyone would become dark if placed with a group labeled the bad and treated as such. The need for love and belongingness is a fundamental human motivation.

The compartment doors and harry heard someone speak to him "So you're attending Hogwarts as well". Harry turned to face the speaker. He was about Harry's height and had the most feminine blond hair Harry had ever seen before on a person's head. He had two muscle men for lack of a better word behind him on each side.

_So likely a bully judging on the look he's giving us along with the two thugs _Harry thought internally. He might as well play along and see where this was going.

The boy smiled and stood up straight in an obvious sign of pride "I am Draco Malfoy."

Harry had no idea who he was but Neville's eyes widened at the realization. This Draco Malfoy was likely somebody well connected enough in the social circles in order to have such a reaction from Neville.

That wasn't a reason to forget his manners so harry introduced themselves "I am Harry potter and this is Neville Longbottom."

Out of all the possible reactions Harry hadn't been expected laughter from Malfoy and two seconds his minions.

Harry asked "Why are you laughing?"

Malfoy stopped laughing "Oh nothing. I just realized the joke you were pulling on me."

Harry was confused. He hadn't been aware he had been making a joke and judging by the look on Neville's he hadn't either "What joke did I make?"

"The Blood-Traitor joke, you take a Blood-traitor and get to know them. You learn some secret of theirs and spill it to the world, embarrassing them."

Malfoy turned away from Harry and looked at Neville with a large smirk causing Neville to flinch

"and you're family Longbottom is just that isn't it? A family of Blood-Traitors although your family isn't really a family anymore considering your parents got what they deserved."

Harry didn't what happened to Neville's parents as he was looking at Neville's face. It had gone deadly white as the mention of his parents. It was the same scared look that Harry had seen countless times in countless other kids that Frank had tormented. Harry normally reserved his opinions of others until he got to know them but the boy had crossed the line.

Harry when angered didn't scream or turn red. When he was angry all emotion disappeared from his face and he would give you a look that promised death was coming for you.

Harry stood up and roughly dragged to the compartment doors ignoring the boy's protests. He threw malfoy out and looked him straight in the eye

Harry said in a cold voice "I know the difference between those who are better and who aren't worth the oxygen. Leave now or suffer the consequences"

Malfoy was so surprised at the level of venom in Harry's voice that he subconsciously took a step back. He regained his stance and speedily responded back in a clearly shaken voice "This isn't over Potter." He speedily ran down the hall with his two minions behind him.

Harry watched them leave and sat back down after closing the compartment doors. He looked at Neville and answered the obvious question "I don't like bullies." He then took out a book and began reading.

...

Several hours after changing into their robes, getting off the train and into boats because apparently Hogwarts can't be reached by land, being amazed at the magic displaced around him, going into the great hall, hearing some bushy haired girl talk about the ceiling, hearing the sorting hat's song, spotting one of the teachers constantly staring at him, and watching it other people get sorted it was finally Harry's turn.

Harry came up to the stool ignoring the not so subtle whispers among the students and the teachers and sat down. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Harry's head and stepped back. Nothing happened for several seconds until Harry heard the sorting hat begin talking

_Mr. Potter, You have an interesting mind_

Harry honestly didn't know what to think when he heard a _hat _talk to him_. _He could easily just attribute it to magic but Harry didn't feel that explanation wasn't good enough.

"_The best Wizards never do Harry Potter. Now let me sort you."_

_A few moments passed then the hat spoke again "Well you are a hard choice. You have talent and courage. You can go to Gryffindor but on the other hand you possess many of the traits that Salazar Slytherin himself admired in his students. You can be truly great in Slytherin. You have a strong curious streak. That would be best placed in Ravenclaw. It better be…" _

Harry didn't even wait for a moment "Hufflepuff is the house of the hardworking, patient, loyal and fair. I would prefer to go with them."

Harry could almost feel the surprise of the hat "It something wrong?"

"_Nothing is wrong. I'm just surprised that you want to go to Hufflepuff. Far too many students believe that Hufflepuff is just for students who aren't good enough to get into another house."_

"It isn't?"

"_No it is not as you already suspected on the train. The other three founders wanted students with specific traits but Helga Hufflepuff took the rest. _

"Why, out of pity?" Harry doubted but he had to ask the question.

"_No, she believed in fairness and that everyone should be treated equally regardless of where they come from. It is not a coincidence Mr. Potter that the Hufflepuff house has had the fewest dark lords and wizards of them all."_

There was a moment of silence then the sorting hat spoke _"Are you sure you want to go to Hufflepuff? You can truly be great in the other houses."_

Harry responded without hesitation "yes."

"_So be it then" _

"HUFFLEPUFF"

…

**Author Notes: **

**I know I said Harry would meet Hermione and Ron chapter in this but I decided to save both meetings for the next chapter. **

**In the books Malfoy is raised by a family that has drilled into his mind that he is superior and everyone else is worth less than the ground he walks, a family that supported a monster and were terrorists. Malfoy will be a true rival to this Harry Potter. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. It can be both good or bad. **


End file.
